


No other love

by Luna_Sutcliffe



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: But not that much, Canon Era, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, plays before the musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Sutcliffe/pseuds/Luna_Sutcliffe
Summary: Curt and Owen just finished a dangerous mission, and Owen promised Curt to show him his newest favourite song. In his eyes he could see that this song was more to him than just a nice tune.A little bittersweet (and extremely cheesy) moment between the two that plays before the musical.





	No other love

They closed the door behind them, both exhausted. They took a bit of time to check if anyone had bugged the house while they were on the mission. This, luckily, wasn’t the case, so they went straight to the hidden basement, took off their weapons, and dialled up their respective bosses. Curt was finished first, so he went upstairs into the living room of the safe house and looked at the vinyl record collection on the shelf. Owen had always had a love for music, he enjoyed listening closely to the lyrics and finding the hidden meaning behind them, a habit Curt very much adored about him. He heard Owens footsteps coming closer, until he stood behind him, and wrapped his arms around him. He relaxed into the embrace, feeling Owens head drop onto his shoulder, and leaned against him. “You’ve got a lot of Jo Stafford.” He teased. “I do” Owen replied, mumbling while curling his face into Curt’s neck. “So, do you want to show me that song now you were talking about? It’s from her, isn’t it?” he had told him about a song he liked, that reminded him of them. Curt couldn’t help but be a little curious, his partner wasn’t usually the romantic type, and they didn’t really have the freedom or time to just openly talk about their relationship at length. They usually had to compromise on these little private moments in one of their safe houses, or random hotels. Owen chuckled, “I nearly forgot about that. Didn’t think you’d remember.” Curt turned to look at his lover, who was still nestled into his neck, “Of course I remember, you tell me how much you like her all the time. Why do you like her that much?” He took a deep breath in thought. “I like her songs because… well, I think you’ll see when you hear it.”

He gave Curt a quick peck on the cheek and let go to walk to his shelf. He rifled through a couple of vinyl’s, quickly pulling the right one out. He put it into the gramophone and turned to Curt as the needle dropped with a soft expression on his face. The instruments slowly started to play as he bowed slightly, stretching his hand out to Curt, and smirking at him with his devilish glint in his eye. “Care to dance, love?” Curt just looked at him with adoration, “Sure” he took his hand, and they stepped into a close embrace, with Curt putting his free hand on Owens shoulder, and Owen resting his on Curt’s hips. They were so close that they couldn’t really take any steps, swaying softly back and forth instead, fitting the slow pace of the song.

  
_No other love_  
_ Could warm my heart_  
_ Now that I’ve known_  
_ The comfort of your kiss_

  
Owen gazed into Curt’s eyes, lost in thought and in his emotions. Curt could practically feel the love and tenderness radiating off the song, and he saw the emotion mirrored in Owens eyes. He knew that it was mirrored in his own as well. “It’s a very nice song” “Yeah it is” the words came out breathless. He understood what Owen was saying about the song, it was beautiful, about a love so strong and wonderful that the singer was sure she would never find another one like it. For Owen an unusually romantic choice, but it only made the declaration of love all the more sweet.

They both knew they wouldn’t have forever. They were both spies, working for different governments, who might work together for now, but might turn on each other at any second. Not to mention that they would be fired if either state ever found out about their affair. No, not an affair, relationship. But they wouldn’t care. People had already died for smaller misdemeanours, and with Curt’s president not being known to be on the forgiving side on this subject, the danger of being caught or found out as incredibly high. But their jobs were already on the dangerous side, and a little risk had never turned Curt off anything anyway. Either way, seeing the love and affection in Owens eyes was enough to make all the danger worth it anyway.

  
_I was blessed with love to love you_  
_ ‘Till the stars give out above you_  
_ ‘Till the moon is but a silver shell_  
_ No other love_  
_ Let no other love_  
_ Hold the wonder of_  
_ Your spell_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fanfiction (that I posted at least) and I might write another one about the two that is a bit longer, and gives a bit of context to this one. If anyone is interested, please tell me in the comments. Other than that, I hope you have a nice day, and that this wasn't too bad ^.^


End file.
